boonnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chikagakure
Chikagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Chikagakure no Sato; literally meaning "Village Hidden Underground") is the hidden village of Yama no Kuni, the Land of Mountains and was founded by Haisuikami Gensokyūshū. As the village of one of the Great Shinobi Countries, Chikagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage (lit. meaning Earth Shadow). The village plays home to numerous clans, and is currently ruled by the Gensokyūshū Clan and its leader, Haisuikami Gensokyūshū. Chikagakure has a relatively short history, being that it was only officially opened 3 years ago, however the discovering of the village features war and anguish. The traditional Shinobi outfit is a dark coloured shirt, matching pants and a brown flak jacket, which sports the village's symbol on the back, and the current ruling clan's symbol on the chest area. As there are many different clans and individuals in the village, there is no particular fighting style that Chikagakure is known for, rather it is reputed as a diverse and multi-talented village. As its name suggests, Chikagakure is primarily constructed underground. The entrance is protected by a massive door, which simply looks like a part of the mountain. A particular knock and code is required for the defensive jutsu to deactivate and permit entry. Inside is hundreds of tunnels, which all link towards a large central chamber, where the bulk of the village is built. While most inhabitants live in the central chamber, some prefer to be a bit further away from the central region, and choose to live in some of the extending tunnels. For this reason, watchtowers are scattered throughout the entire tunnel network where a team of three Chuunin or Special Jounin voluntarily protect and live in for a year. History Founding The Gensokyūshū Clan weren't originally from the Land of Mountains, they actually came from the Land of Snow. They were taught to be a peaceful people, up until their small, nomadic village was raided by a nameless Clan from the south. They were heavily outmatched, and most were slaughtered. The remnants of the Gensokyūshū Clan banded together and fled to the Land of Mountains, where they eventually settled. There, one man, the current Tsuchikage, Haisuikami Gensokyūshū stood up from among the crowd. He changed the ways of peace and advocated for survival, declaring that a defendable village will need to be constructed if they were to be prepared for the unknown. The buildings are predominantly constructed out of a sturdy wood and stone, obtained from nearby mountainous regions. As Chikagakure is still a relatively new village, it's political affairs have been rather stagnant. There has been no major push towards a new age, as the majority of people believe that Haisuikami Gensokyūshū saved his clan and created the village with the right ideals. While the Gensokyūshū Clan is the prominent and current ruling clan, the Tsuchikage is open to most visitors. Up until recently, the village had been accepting any trader, entrepreneur or family of two or more people to boost population and economy, as well as promote awareness. Chikagakure now has tighter restrictions as to who can join, but it is still very possible to be accepted into the village with open arms. Locations * Academy * Chikagakure Library * Dojo * First Training Ground * General Store * Hot Springs * Second Training Ground * Tsuchikage Residence Clans The clans in Chikagakure are rather diverse and budding; as families discover hidden potential and power, they are added to the official records. * Gensokyūshū Clan